The Finale
by BlackHeart-FallenAngel
Summary: summary inside! ratings changed.. thanks for the reviews.. okay.. i'll try to add up some more... thanks again to those who reviewed... love y'all...


The Finale

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own ATLA… why is life so unfair? sniff Anyway, even though I don't own ATLA, I do own the plot of this story!

Summary: What happens in the quintet's camp? Slight romance… humor… a one-shot! ZUTARA… and an unexpected kiss!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Darn it, Sokka! Could you tone down your snoring a bit?" Zuko shot a harmless fireball at his brother-in-law to be. "Hey! Damn you, Zuko! You and your fire bending!" Sokka aimed his boomerang at his sister's fiancée. The exiled prince caught the boomerang and threw it aside. The seventeen year olds lunged at each other but they never made contact for they were encased in earthen prisons.

"Hey!" they yelled in unison as the young master earth bender, master water bender and the avatar entered the campsite. "Tch… stupid men. Why do you guys always have to fight? Especially when the three of us are not around." a striking young lady with cerulean eyes walked over to their cages. "He started it! I was sleeping and he woke me up!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the banished prince. "That's because your snoring can practically wake up the whole forest!" the master fire bender argued.

The two started bickering as Katara grunted and walked away. "So, Katara, can I release them now?" the young earth bender with fogged over eyes asked her friend. "Fine, Toph, let them get it over with." Katara replied as she took a seat beside her friends. "Yahoo!" Toph exclaimed, "Okay, Twinkle Toes, on the count of three… 1…" the avatar clasped his hands together and concentrated on his master's cage "… 2…" the master also clasped her hands and smirked "… 3!" the moved in synch as they released their prisoners.

As soon as their earthen prisons crumbled to the ground, the two lunged at each other. Fists collided with faces, knees collided with stomachs and feet collided with chests. The fight went on for hours, blood splattered everywhere and their bodies were side by side. They panted heavily, chests rising and falling in unison, limbs were aching and no muscle could be moved without taking deep breaths first. "Finally!" Katara sighed "I thought it would last longer." She casually walked over to the two, determining who had more serious injuries. She opened her water skin and bended some water into a glove. She started to heal her brother first, Sokka had more cuts and bruises than Zuko; apparently, Sokka is too slow to dodge Zuko's attacks. Once she finished healing her brother, she started to heal her fiancée. First the open wounds, then the minor cuts and bruises and lastly, she checked for broken bones & ribs. Fortunately, there were none. Once she finished the healing process, she started cooking their dinner. Aang & Toph got bored waiting for the brawl to finish that they decided to practice earth bending about an hour after the fight started. As she was slicing some carrots, she heard Sokka's all too familiar snoring and Zuko standing up. Zuko approached and hugged her from behind. "I love you, you know?" he whispered into her ear, "I know, Zuko." She smiled "So let me go and help me cook our dinner. Start the fire, will ya'?" he sighed and did as he was told.

Once they finished preparing their dinner, Aang and Toph walked in, "Aww, it's finished already? And I thought Twinkle Toes and I will get to see the finale…" Toph whined as they took a seat around the campfire. "Wake up Sokka, will ya'?" Katara asked Zuko as she handed the late comers their dinners.

Zuko tossed a pebble at the now stirring Sokka, "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty!" he mocked as he poked his brother-in-law-to-be at the side. "Five more minutes…" Sokka mumbled almost inaudibly and the ex-prince sighed. Toph smirked and yelled, "Sokka! Zuko's harassing your sister!" the couple simultaneously raised their eyebrows at the blind girl then, "Huh! W-what!" Sokka sat up abruplty, his lips crashingonto Zuko's.

Eyes widened at the sight; Toph, Aang and Katara rolled over in laughter as the two quickly separated and feigned puking and coughing. "Eew… gross! I kissed a fire brat! Sokka exclaimed and Zuko complained, "Urgh… my stomach's rushing to my mouth! I got kissed by the most stupid water tribe brat! Ack! I'm gonna be sick!" the other three roared in laughter as the two continued to complain. They wiped the teas from their eyes from crying too much. "Twinkle Toes and I didn't miss the finale after all!" Toph bellowed.

Sokka and Zuko will never be able to live that kiss down. It was a kiss the group would never-ever forget! Afer all, it is the finale!

So, tell me what you think… Good? Bad? What? Tell me, tell me! Please, oh please, review my story…. Come on people, be good readers! A good reader always reviews the stories they read! Love y'all!

hugs & kisses.

Black Heart Fallen Angel


End file.
